<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excursión A Gran Canaria by Milrekki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220007">Excursión A Gran Canaria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki/pseuds/Milrekki'>Milrekki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Bonding, Band Trip, Gen, Surfing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki/pseuds/Milrekki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been in a sour mood recently. Maybe Paul's idea of going on a trip with the band is the cure?<br/>The six members of Rammstein go on a trip together to Gran Canaria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rammstein - Secret Santa Christmas Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excursión A Gran Canaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/gifts">Wahnsinn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to the wonderful Wahnsinn! :D<br/>I'm finally done with my fic for you, I hope you'll like it!</p>
<p>Featuring the six Rammboys, but with a special boy as the main character. It's my first time writing from his POV and I had a lot of fun exploring this new field. I hope this little fic will bring a smile on your face!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like many times before, Paul had convinced Oliver to go on surfing holidays together. Well, "convinced" - this hadn't required much convincing since both of them loved surfing. What Oliver hadn't anticipated, though, was the other four Rammstein members tagging along. Not that he minded, but he was fairly certain he had agreed to a surfing trip with his surfer friend, not to a band vacation. <em>Count on Paul for managing to gather everyone,</em> he thought. And so Oliver soon found himself on a plane traveling towards the Canary islands.</p>
<p>Oliver had slightly mixed feelings about this trip if he was honest with himself. He loved his band mates, there was no question about that, and was very much looking forward to surfing again. But he had been feeling a bit down lately, without really managing to know why. Bad news? None recently. Depressing weather? It was spring again. Band trouble? They were on a break. Actually, now that he thought about it, it had been a while since all six of them had gone on a trip just for the sake of it. Without touring and without thinking about the next album. Odd. He kept the thought in the back of his mind for later. Maybe a band trip would cheer him up. Surfing certainly will at least, but he hoped he wouldn't ruin everyone's mood somehow.</p>
<p>As it'd be everyone's first trip to the islands, he had grabbed two guides to read through while flying. He reached inside his backpack. One was your typical compulsory trip guide, with the promise of telling you all about the location's greatest places to visit, best restaurants to eat at and all "local tricks" in the book. He put this one back into his backpack and went to grab the second one.</p>
<p>On second thought, though, Oliver got both out and turned to the person occupying the seat next to him. Flake seemed lost in his own mind for a few seconds, until he noticed his friend trying to catch his attention. His leg's light jiggling came to a halt and he turned himself slightly towards the bassist.</p>
<p>"Got something to read? I have this travel guide right here if you're interested," said Oliver, showing the cover. Seeing Flake hesitant, he continued. "I overestimated the length of the flight a bit I think, I won't have time to read it now anyway if I want to nap before we arrive."</p>
<p>Flake uncrossed his arms and a thin smile appeared on his lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah… Yeah, that might be a good idea to know where we're landing after all." He extended his arm to take the guide. "Thanks Olli."</p>
<p>"No problem" he answered, a smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p>Oliver returned his attention to the second book he had bought, a guide detailing the Canary's surfing spots. It would fit his current mood much better than the generic guide. Not that Till's not-so-distant light snoring bothered him that much - he had handled way worse and at least this one was quite gentle and continuous - but he would need a book that really grab his focus to block out Paul's continuing chatter. A quick look to Richard's face earlier on had indicated that he needed a break from the almost one-sided conversation but Schneider had caught on it and distracted Paul with photography questions. Or so Oliver had gathered considering Paul had now his camera on his lap, showing various settings to the drummer. They could have tried to explain to Paul that Richard just needed a little peace once in a while but they all knew when Paul was this excited about something, the easiest way was just to take turns.</p>
<p>Confident his bandmates were all doing fine, Oliver dived into his surfing book.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Palmas. Local time is five thirty in the afternoon and the temperature is 22°C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened…" The voice on the communications faded out as Oliver stopped paying attention to pack his things and get ready to leave the plane.<p>Everything was going smoothly. The band followed the corridors, went through the various gates to go grab their luggage. Then Flake and Paul went to retrieve their rental cars. Or, upon seeing both, more like one car and a mini-van. They had decided having two vehicles would be best. The mini-van for the surfers so they could travel easily with their gear and be independent and a car for the rest, in case they decided to ditch the ocean and travel inlands without their friends. Plus, they couldn't have all fitted in one car with their luggage anyway. Sure, they could have taken only the mini-van then, but since they could afford the two they had decided to keep things practical.</p>
<p>Olli took his turn handling Paul's chattering and climbed into the van alongside him. Paul had ignited the motor when they saw Till heading their way from the car.</p>
<p>"Switching rides Till?" Paul asked after having lowered the window just enough to hear him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I want to finish my nap but it's a bit tight in there with the four of us. Thought I could use your backseat." His eyes were still unfocused from having been woken up untimely by the landing.</p>
<p>"Sure, come on in!" the guitarist cheered before opening his door, seemingly way too happy to have someone else on board.</p>
<p>Oliver watched carefully as Paul opened the back door, waving Till in, already trying to start a conversation. A knowing small smile appeared on Oliver's lips when he noticed the singer's face. Eyes already closing, muscles relaxed, small pout and, he was certain of it, a soon-to-appear grumpy expression if Paul didn't drop the chatter soon. He repressed a chuckle, leaning over the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Hey Paul? How about I drive us and you take care of the music?" Upon seeing Paul's eyebrows lifting, he added "I'm in the mood to drive. Unless you really wanted to?"</p>
<p>"No, no, sure, go ahead," Paul beamed and started trotting to the passenger seat. Olli managed to step across the gearbox to get behind the wheel without too much trouble despite his long legs. At least he had enough space to be comfortable in this van, unlike in some cars.</p>
<p>He adjusted the seat before quickly glancing to the back seat to check on Till, who sighed lightly, visibly making himself comfortable. He had grabbed a hoodie to make for a pillow. Olli smiled to himself once more. Despite knowing Till for years now, Paul still didn't have the necessary survival instinct to know better than to put himself between a bear and his sleep. Or a bear and his meal, but that was a story for another time. A cartoonish yet vivid image of Paul running away from a brown bear looking suspiciously like Till crossed his mind.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Paul inquired, and Oliver realized he must have been chucking to himself.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing." Paul raised a single eyebrow. "No, really, it's not that funny." <em>But I'll be sure to bring that up next time we drink,</em> Olli added in his mind.</p>
<p>And so the mini-van fell into step behind the car. Oliver was certain he had seen Flake behind the wheel. He blinked twice.</p>
<p>"Paul, shouldn't we take the lead?" He interrupted Paul who had already started commenting on whatever was currently on his mind. "Aren't you the one who has the map to the rental?"</p>
<p>"No worries, I gave it to Schneider," Paul answered quickly, a smirk on his lips. Oliver still felt like he had missed something. "I didn't want to bother with giving direction," the guitarist shrugged off.</p>
<p>A small silence.</p>
<p>"And I'd like to see if they'll manage without us," he finally admitted with a smirk.</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> Memories from their previous trip flashed into Oliver's mind. Namely their designated drivers Flake and Paul arguing about which direction to take next with Schneider and Richard trying to figure out the map from behind and Till and Olli being fed up with the whole mess at the back. Olli had ended up pulling out a coup d'état in the car. Forcing them to pull over, taking the wheel from Flake, putting Till is the passenger seat while forcing the map into his hands. The rest of the trip happened with everyone silent as a grave save for Till giving out instructions. Oliver gave a death glare to anyone else who would have dared opening his mouth after that. It had went down in history as one of the rare times the usually easy-going Oliver had been really pissed.</p>
<p>Oliver turned his head towards Paul, whose eyes were full of mischief. Both cracked up and started laughing heartily.</p>
<p>"You think Flake will murder Schneider if he's still lost on the map this time?" Oliver managed after a few moments, finally getting enough air back in his lungs to speak.</p>
<p>"I don't know, guess we'll find out soon enough" Paul struggled between his chuckles.</p>
<p>A small grunt made its way from the backseat.</p>
<p>"What's so damn funny?" Till's voice sounded croaked and rumbling.</p>
<p>After a quick exchange of looks, both musicians replied in unison.</p>
<p>"Nothing!"</p>
<p>Yeah, maybe this band trip was a good idea after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"No, don't do that," Oliver muttered hopelessly between two sips of his coffee. "It's not even nine o'clock yet, give them some time."<p>A hum of approval came from Till who was sitting besides him. "He's right you know."</p>
<p>"But we have <em>so much</em> to do," Paul complained, "and so little time. They should be up already, aren't they excited about being here? Traveling? As a band but without the pressure of a tour for once?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, it's only our first day here." Till cut through his rambling. "Don't make me tackle you. I will if you go to wake them up."</p>
<p>The guitarist sighed, resigned, and went back to the kitchen. As Flake emerged from the corridor into the living room, Paul made another, even more dramatic sound.</p>
<p>"Sweetie, if you're looking for some coffee to pour into your milk, the pot is still here," Oliver called out with a deadpan expression.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up already!" Paul shouted back.</p>
<p>Till burst into laughter. So did Flake, except he was visibly not prepared for it so soon after waking up, as he had to hang on to a chair to stabilize himself.</p>
<p>"You're the worst," Paul continued, trying his best to sound annoyed but failing as he couldn't hide his own chuckling.</p>
<p>That just spurred the others' laughter on.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The marmots of the band - or more accurately Mr. RZK - had finally woken up not too long after. The rest had prepared sandwiches with the groceries from last evening and their swimming gear.<p>As everyone had agreed to spend the day together, they shoved everything and everyone in the mini-van and took off.</p>
<p>"Where to today?" Richard inquired.</p>
<p>"La Barra!" Paul explained. "It's a beach right in the main city, so everyone will be able to choose between swimming and surfing, staying on the beach or go somewhere downtown."</p>
<p>"Are you in such a hurry to catch the waves?" It was Schneider this time.</p>
<p>"Well, the forecast isn't too good for surfing for the next two days, so if we want to catch anything before the weekend it's got to be now," Oliver answered.</p>
<p>"Fair enough. La Barra it is."</p>
<p>Oliver was relieved to see they could park right next to the beach. He wasn't particularly eager at the idea of having to carry his board across the streets. He hadn't surfed in a while and was restless to go riding the waves again. He could feel a similar relief emanating from Paul next to him.</p>
<p>"Alright boys, here we go!" the bassist said as he stopped the motor.</p>
<p>Richard and Till went first to the beach to claim a spot while the others were unpacking. Surfing gear for two but also some regular beach stuff and some bags.</p>
<p>His own board under one arm, a bag in the other hand, Oliver had forgone shoes for now, for he wanted to feel the warm sand under his feet. As he step in on the beach, he let out a sigh of content. He had missed this. He took a few deep breaths in, enjoying the salted scent, even if it was slightly disturbed by the urban environment. But thankfully, the light breeze was on his side, bringing in the perfumes from the high seas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>OK, paddling now. Faster, a little faster… There!</em> Oliver put both hands flat on his board, next to his chest. Pushed himself up. Drew a feet in. The second one next to his hands. Now, some push on his legs and… Perfect! There he was, standing on his board. He hadn't lost it!</p>
<p>Once he was stabilized, he closed his eyes for a split second. He couldn't afford to do it for longer but he certainly couldn't resist the temptation either. He relished the feelings of the instant. Feeling the speed, the breeze on his face and body, the rumbling of the ocean being him. The extraordinary sensations of power, freedom and wildness of the seas. Feeling the ocean, becoming one with it for an instant.</p>
<p>He loved most if not all aspects of surfing, but this one had to be his favorite. That's why he was always so eager to go back to the waves every single time. The utter thrill of that special moment.</p>
<p>And like that, he had already reached the beach. He got back down on his board before being thrown off. He heard familiar cheering coming from the beach but his gaze was already back on the ocean, trying to spot the next wave. Ah, yes, there he was! Paul was paddling, trying to catch it. Oliver sat on his own board as he watched the guitarist standing up on his. They'd been lucky today, the weather was perfect for surfing. Waves big enough to have good sensations but easy enough for dusting their skills.</p>
<p>As his ride ended, Paul stayed up on his board, having caught on his friends' cheering coming from the shore, and extended his arms high, chin up and chest puffed out. Like a general from ancient times coming home victorious, parading with his palfrey down the main avenue. Except his flat but loyal mount became unstable from the lack of speed. Here went Paul, thrown offboard, landing ungracefully in the water and spraying it all around him. Needless to say, much to the delight of his five spectators, whose cheering turned to roaring laughter.</p>
<p>Paul's head emerged with an undignified pout and Oliver had to lean forward on his board. His sides and cheeks were already hurting from laughing too much.</p>
<p>"Come here you tall guy!" Paul shouted, trying to sound menacing but he wouldn't fool Oliver with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna take revenge for this scandalous affront!"</p>
<p>He started to swim towards Oliver, his board following him thanks to the strap linked to his ankle. The bassist didn't even try to move away. Paul put his weight on one side of his board to throw Oliver off as well.</p>
<p>As they started to mock-fight in the shallow waters, they were interrupted by a voice much closer than expected.</p>
<p>"Your logic's stupid Paul, shouldn't you fight Poseidon then? Since he's the one controlling the seas and all that?"</p>
<p>Both heads turned towards him. Oliver and Paul connected eyes again for a second and then launched themselves towards the shore. Richard realized his mistake and darted off. But his head start had been too short to escape both surfers. Oliver caught him with both hands around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Quick, his legs, Paul, his legs!" he roared and Paul followed suit.</p>
<p>"No, get off me!" Richard cried out. "You're all wet!"</p>
<p>"And you're in your swimming trucks all dry!" Paul pointed out, mischief evident in his voice.</p>
<p>A few <em>yeah</em> and <em>get him!</em> were heard, spurring the boys on.</p>
<p>"So, Poseidon, hey?" Paul mocked. "Surely you can ask him to come and save you now?'</p>
<p>"Oh, Paul, I have a better idea!" Oliver exclaimed, pointing his chin towards the water.</p>
<p>"No no no no no, don't!" Richard pleaded in between laughs as he was carried over the water.</p>
<p>"Too late pretty beachboy!" Paul said and started counting. "One…"</p>
<p>Oliver and Paul started to balance their poor victim.</p>
<p>"Please don't!" Richard was wriggling in an attempt to escape.</p>
<p>"Two…"</p>
<p>The hurrahs were getting closer.</p>
<p>"A fine sacrifice for the angry god!" Oliver shouted towards their bandmates.</p>
<p>"And three!"</p>
<p>Splash! And their three spectators clapped and cheered.</p>
<p>Paul walked a few steps back and kneeled in the water. "Please Poseidon, accept this modest offering…"</p>
<p>Oliver gathered himself and started chanting, hands stretched towards the sky.</p>
<p>"That's enough!" Richard shouted, followed by the best battle cry he could managed considering the situation. He charged the closest of the two, it would take more than that to bring Oliver down.</p>
<p>Soon, it was chaos. Paul had joined in, splashing his fellow guitarist - in hopes to "repel the sacrifice back to his place". Then Till joined in, charging in. As he was trying to wrestle anyone within his reach, it was unclear who he had sided with and was declared a common enemy. Schneider tried trap Paul between his arms but ended up in the water alongside his enemy. Flake was the last to join, trying to benefit from the chaos. He couldn't and ended up yet another victim to Till's tackling skills.</p>
<p>The whole of Rammstein soon ended up out of breath - fighting and laughing at the same time was difficult, you see, especially with the ongoing risk of swallowing water should you be defeated in your skirmish. Schneider called for a truce after a few minutes.</p>
<p>They looked at each other, serious for a split second before bursting into laughter once more.</p>
<p>Yeah, he was certain of it now. This band trip was the perfect answer to Oliver's sour mood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>